1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension strut top mount for use in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. 2003/0006574 A1 discloses a suspension strut top mount for connection onto a vehicle body which has a bearing between a spring retainer and a bearing connection to the vehicle body. A second spring retainer is fastened at the cylinder end, the cylinder synchronously executing a pivoting motion during a steering motion of a vehicle wheel. The pivoting motion is transferred to the bearing-end spring retainer by a vehicle support spring, which is restrained between the two spring retainers. The bearing prevents restraint from occurring within the bearing, which reduces comfort, on the one hand, and has a negative effect on the life of the suspension strut top mount on the other.
The central axes of the bearing-end spring retainer and the bearing extend identically with the steering axis of the vehicle wheel. This measure is intended to prevent disturbing steering torques, which can cause an out-of-track motion of the vehicle.
The suspension strut top mount forming the generic type also has a stop buffer which, relative to the force path within the suspension strut top mount, is axially supported parallel to the bearing. In the case of superimposed spring compression and steering motions, a condition can occur where the stop buffer lands on a cylinder-end surface of the suspension strut and blocks the pivoting motion capability of the bearing on the spring retainer.
So that this problem does not occur, DE 83 11 927 U1 discloses that the stop buffer can execute a twisting motion relative to the cylinder by means of a second bearing. Such a second bearing, however, represents substantial cost and installation space expenditure.